wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Echeveria
THIS OC IS OWNED BY Saburra-the-SandWing!! Adopted by Thoth Queen Echeveria is the current queen of SandWings, and is also an animus. She took the throne after her mother got killed by Seethrough's mate during The War of IceWing Reign. Appearance ”Regal as always, I suppose.” —— Queen Echeveria is noted to be "nearly as beautiful as her mother, but in a quiet and emotionless way. Queen Echeveria is a tall sand-white SandWing with hints of yellow in her scales. She has alert, darting eyes along with wearing her usual emotionless face. Her eyes also visibly show her suspicion. Because of her facial features, dragons take caution due to being intimidated. Her SandWing frill is dusty gold. She wears a pair of silver hoop earrings that hold one vulture feather. She also wears a silver bracelet with translucent amber-colored stones on each foreleg. Personality ”I need to keep up my guard.” —— Queen Echeveria is a quiet SandWing, not speaking unless she wants to. She is quite intimidating because of this, and extra intimidating due to peering at dragons in a creepy way. She is honest with dragons, and never lie unless she needs to keep her subjects safe. She is also highly suspicious, so it is common to see her with suspicious eyes, Before she was queen, she was instructed to enchant objects for her family. Queen Echeveria was more talkative and emotional then. Despite her status as an intimidating queen and animus, she does hold fear. She fears her sister, Princess Oryx, despite being days older than her. The reason for this is that they have been a bit of rivals as dragonets. After Oryx tried to kill Echerveria to ensure safety if no future challenges, her dragonethood was filled with fear and trauma. She also fears some NightWings, for they have killed her mother as the latter was away from the stronghold (although Echeveria does not know why...yet). Take note that she doesn't treat them well as well, due to her animus curse. As a queen, she is now alert and always keeping check of her life. Here and then, she would visit her subjects' villages and other parts of her kingdom to receive news and keep check on them. She also has a tendacy to yell a lot, and may keep up a rant for over an hour straight. Relationships ”I’m not that much into friends. Or something.” —— Princess Oryx Queen Echeveria has been constant rivals with her younger sister as a dragonet. Hatched a few days after Echeveria, her sister imbues nearly as much strength as her. Because of this, the two often bicker about who having more power between the two. This lead to Oryx planning to challenge the queen, but has to (attempt to) kill Echeveria first to ensure safety. Today, Echeveria keeps a wary eye on her sister. Enchantments ”I wasn’t tooo interested in doing this either.” —— The Spear of Death The Spear of Death is a "gift" from her to her royal family. Echeveria enchanted it so that ONLY the SandWing queen can use it to kill dragons, regardless of how far that the latter are. If interfered by dragons trying to stop the spear, the spear automatically kills those too. It teleports back to the treasure room once done. The Spear of Death is placed in a spear holder in the treasure room, and is specially marked with diamond-shaped onyx gems on the handle. The Scroll of Truth The Scroll of Truth is a scroll made for Echeveria herself. It is a medium-length peace, so she uses it wisely. Whenever she needs to know the truth of something major, she writes in the question and the answer shall appear in words. Trivia * An echeveria is a succulent plant with rosette leaves of various colors * Her ancestors are Stonemover and Sunny, which is why she is an animus (and why the animus gene is passed down in the family). * In fact, Sunny’s descendants spreaded apart from the royal family, but the Eye of Onyx got retrieved by Echeveria’s great grandmother. There even may be non-royal SandWings outside the family today * Rumored to be Saburra’s mother. However, no dragon is sure. Category:SandWings Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)